In general, a lateral Hall cell detects a magnetic field component perpendicular to a substrate surface (i.e., a chip surface). The lateral Hall cell is disclosed in, for example, “Integrated three-dimensional magnetic sensor” in Journal of Institute of Electrical Engineers of Japan, Vol. 109-C, No. 7, pages 483-490 (1989). However, it is difficult for the lateral Hall device to detect a magnetic field component parallel to the substrate surface.
To detect the magnetic field component parallel to the substrate surface, a vertical Hall device as a vertical type Hall device is provided. The vertical Hall device is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H01-251763. The vertical Hall cell can detect the magnetic field component in parallel to the chip surface.
However, an epitaxial substrate is necessitated to provide the vertical Hall device. Therefore, the design degree of freedom is limited to use the epitaxial substrate.